The Bonds that Connect Us
by Mrotalkuman
Summary: With Nationals won, Ryoma thought his life would continue on happily. However, a shocking secret of his "friends" true feelings throws a wrench in that plan. However, he finds friendship in the man considered "Seigaku's Baggage", and learns just how strong the bonds that connect them are. [Looking Away Challenge] {side!Imperial Pair, Friendship!Ryoma/Kawamura}
1. Chapter 1: Broken

**A/N:** Even though this is my second attempt at writing the challenge, I will not let it discourage me. This story was inspired by the fact that I never see aawamura i any of these stories. He is so important.

**Warnings:** OOC!Seigaku, Fuji, language, possible homosexual relations, and angst.

**Copyright:**_ Prince of Tennis_, in no way, shape, or form, belong me. Takeshi Konomi is the explicit owner of the_ Prince of Tennis_ series.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Broken**_

* * *

As he was being thrown up into the air, Ryoma felt like time had stopped. With each cheer and chant from his teammates, he felt his happiness, his pride, and his respect for his team build. The sweat on his skin cooled at the feeling of rising and falling, and Ryoma felt it to be like a cool reward for his hard work.

After a few more moments, his team lowered him down, most likely due to them becoming tired of the strenuous act. As he regained his footing, a dull, almost throbbing, pain surged through hi head, and he couldn't help but flinch.

"Echizen-kun, why don't you go to the hospital to get your head checked out?" Oishi asked, a concerned frown on the vice-captain's forehead. "Even though you played really well, we don't know if there are any dangerous injuries," he paused, giving a warm smile.

"Yeah, O'chibi!" Eiji interjected, excitement literally radiating from the redhead. "We'll have the party as soon as we know you're better."

The team nodded in agreement.

"Echizen, get some well deserved rest, and in three days, come meet us at Kawamura Sushi," Tezuka said, face blank in it's stoic glory, but even so, still looking happy.

As much as Ryoma really wanted to celebrate, he understood the concerns of his teammates. "Okay," he said, a smirk-like smile in his face.

As he was about to walk off, Kawamura suddenly grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, Echizen-kun," he said, "you forgot you're stuff."

With a smile on his face, Kawamura gave Echizen his bag. Even with his winning high, Ryoma couldn't fathom how he forgot his stuff.

"Thanks, senpai," he said cooly, but nonetheless thankfully.

"Echizen-kun," Kawamura stated calmly, "I'll come with you. The doctor told me to come in again to check my wounds from the match with Gin-san, so I'll just kill two birds with one stone."

Agreeing with Kawamura, Ryoma left with Kawamura, the two saying goodbye. After about a minute or so of walking, Ryoma stops.

"What's wrong, Echizen-kun?" Kawamura asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Ryoma replied, fixing his hat, "it's not that. I just forgot to ask what time to meet, and it's such a hassle to call, so I'll go ask."

From the corner if his eye, Ryoma spotted a vending machine, laying there, lineless. "Senpai, while I'm gone, can you get me a Ponta?" Kawamura nodded, and Ryoma went into his tennis bag pocket and dug out some change. "Here, buy yourself some too."

"Grape?" Kawamura asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Yep," Ryoma said as he walked off.

With a slow pace, Ryoma headed back to where his teammates no doubt still were, fatigue slowing the short boy's pace. As he got into hearing distance, he stopped, puzzled by what he heard.

"You think he's gone?" a voice that Ryoma could, without a doubt, tell to be Momoshiro's asked.

Realizing his teammates couldn't see him or notice his presence, Ryoma stalked closer. He really wondered what his friends were talking about: were they throwing him a surprise party, perhaps? At that thought, Ryoma was suddenly much more intrigued by this conversation.

"98% he and Kawamura have already left the stadium, 1% chance that he spotted a vending machine and bought a Ponta for the both of them, 0,88 chance the two are still in the stadium, but are soon going to leave, 0.11 chance of Atobe stopping them to congratulate them and brag for no reason, and 0.01 percent chance he and Kawamura are listening in right now." Inui said in a single breath.

"Good," Momoshiro sighed, relieved.

"Finally," Kaidoh said, "the Sengoku Cup." Even the Snake looked happy, no doubt due to them winning.

"And finally," Fuji said, eyes open and icy, "we can kick that brat off the team."

"Definitely, Fujiko-chan," Eiji agreed, bouncing. "That brat really gets on my nerves."

With a hitched breath and wide eyes, Ryoma fell back on the wall he was hiding against. Sitting, he thought, 'What are they talking about?' and 'They must be joking,' and many other things, so many, in fact, that he could' keep his thoughts straight.

"Eiji," Oishi scolded, "it's not nice to talk like that about someone."

"Oiishi," Eiji whined, "why not? I know you feel the same way."

Oishi paused, but soon enough answered. "Even though I hate him, I will not publicly talk about how much I hate him."

Eiji and Oishi continued to talk back and forth about the ethics of publicly bashing someone. Elsewhere, Momoshiro and Kaidoh talked about their reliefs.

"You know," Momoshiro drawled, "I really don't like you, but I damned well am happy that I don't have to pretend to like that cocky ass."

Kaidoh snorted. "I'm more than happy: I'm ecstatic. Just wait 'till next year, when we're captains; we'll make him suffer."

As his original shock slowly transmogrified into anger, everyone's, not only his, thoughts were all caught off by a booming voice.

"Exactly," Tezuka said dangerously slow, his eyes having more expression to them than his whole face, "what are you all going on about?"

None of the regulars spoke, let alone breath. In all of their excitement, they had forgotten one crucial fact: Tezuka cared for Ryoma.

Well, more like most of the regulars didn't speak.

"Awe, didn't you realize your team hated that brat?" Fuji purred, a devilish smile on his face.

Tezuka looked appalled. "You call yourself a team, and you do something like this?" His voice rose, unable to keep his emotions at bay. "After all we've been together, you still have allowed your childish ideals to hate Echizen, someone who has done no wrong. Yes, he may be cocky, disrespectful, and downright rude at times, but what you all have been doing is far worse."

Before he could hear anymore, Ryoma stood up, the blood pulsing throughout his body so hard he couldn't hear. Like a surge of hateful energy suddenly flowed into him, he stormed off.

After a moment or so, Ryoma saw Kawamura leaning against the vending machine, looking intensely at the labels on the cans he was holding. Almost instinctively, Kawamura turned in the direction of where Ryoma was standing and met gazes.

With a smile in his face, Kawamura approached him. "What took you so long?" he asked. "I was beginning to worry that you forgot about…" He paused, realizing how angry Ryoma looked. "…me… Are you okay?"

As if Kawamura's question had sparked a bomb, Ryoma, with hateful eyes and surprisingly strong fists, punched Kawamura straight in the chest.


	2. Chapter 2: The Loss Among Victory

**A/N:** Thank you, readers, for the reviews, follows, and favorites. All of them, especially the reviews, mean a lot to me. And, I'm also sorry for the long wait; I just was busy with summer homework and preparing for freshman year, but there's honestly no excuse. I'll try my best next time.

In this chapter, Ryoma confronts Kawamura, and Atobe makes a phone call for no good reason. Oh joy. Also, if you guys have any see anything I could improve on, review, and if it's really bad, PM me. I want to improve, and the only way is to know what I did wrong.

**Warnings:** OOC!Seigaku, Fuji, language, possible homosexual relations, and angst.

**Copyright:**_ Prince of Tennis_, in no way, shape, or form, belong me. Takeshi Konomi is the explicit owner of the_ Prince of Tennis_ series.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Loss Among Victory**_

* * *

In retrospect, maybe punching him when he asked if he was troubled was a little hasty on his part, but during the moment, Ryoma was far too gone to think rationally. He looked down on the larger man, who had sat there dazed from the impact of the midget's punch; while the punch lacked physical strength, his anger easily compensated.

"I believe the more important question would be _'Why wasn't Echizen-kun told his teammates were douchbags who used him to win a national title.'_" A little harsh, but he felt that it was necessity to bitch towards someone. And God forbid, Kawamura was aware all along, his actions would be justified. Ryoma honestly wished he kicked the man where he sat.

"E- Echizen-kun, I, it's a.."

From where he sat, Kawamura seemed visible nervous, fidgeting awkwardly. Ryoma never considered himself someone who was cruel, but damn, it felt good to see him like that. Serves him right.

People who had been leaving the stadium had begun gathering around the scene, watching with interested gazes. If the roles had been reversed, people probably would have intervened. Too bad that Kawamura was a big man, and Ryoma his mini.

"Echizen-kun." Even though it was only slight, Kawamura seemed to have collected his thoughts, the fidgeting slowed. "L- Let's talk about this somewhere else. Privately, m-most comfortably."

"I don't see what is so touchy that we can't talk here." The irate smirk on Ryoma's face held back none of his emotions: his immeasurable anger, and his ice-cold hurt. "After all, we are teammates. Aren't we, Kawamura-senpai?"

His words were too cruel, to bitter, too deep. Ryoma felt bad, even after all of this, but he wasn't ready to let his walls down. Not yet.

"Please, Echizen-kun" Kawamura had completely calmed down, though he still cringed whenever Ryoma spoke. "I'll tell you everything; just, please, let's go somewhere else."

Pitiful. Ryoma couldn't deny that he was the same way, but he had good reasons. At least he told himself that.

"Fine." spat Ryoma. He walked, not checking whether Kawamura had got up or not. If he did, they would talk; if he didn't he'd go home. Mentally blanking on where the secluded spots of the stadium were, he instinctively led the two to one of the stadiums bathrooms.

Thankfully, the restroom was empty. It would be really awkward for anyone listening in on their talks. Ryoma lazily scanned the restroom, catching sight of the smudged mirror. He hadn't realized how glossy his eyed had become, or how creased his forehead had folded. Had he become so null that he didn't even realize how sad he was?

Yes.

The room was silent, the trickle of a faucet the proof time was still passing. From Ryoma's perspective, Kawamura seemed unable to put his thoughts into words. He was always a meek person.

"Well?" asked Ryoma. He was getting to the point he was too pissed to listen to anymore lies. "I'm listening."

For a moment, the only answer was Kawamura's nonrhythmic breathing. Just as it seemed the answer was never coming, Kawamura let out to sigh.

"To be honest," he sighed, playing awkwardly with his tennis shirt, "it'd be easier if you just asked me questions yourself."

"Fine; then answer me this: Did you know all along?" Ryoma, though still obviously angered, did not express that with his words. His words seemed distant, like the wounds he had just received had killed the nerves throughout his body, numbing his heart. The prince did not pay it any mind.

"...Yes" A faint voice said. "I did. All of the Regulars knew, excluding Captain." The sandy brown-haired man was frowning, seeming as distraught outwardly as Ryoma was inwardly. "They didn't want to tell Captain: they new the punishment could jeopardize their Regulars position, so they found silence was their best option."

Ryoma scoffed. "Of course they did. Why aren't I surprised?" His gold eyes gazed into Kawamura's, who seemed uncomfortable in his own skin. "After all, winning is all that matters to you all."

Kawamura cringed. "Please don't lump me in with everyone else." Kawamura closed his eyes and took a breath, as if to steel himself. as he finished, he looked Ryoma straight, without falter. "I was against the idea from the beginning!"

Silence followed the brunette's declaration, and with it a chilling aura that seemed to radiate from Ryoma. A chuckle fell from the prodigy's lips, as if an omen delivering horrifying news.

"Do you think I care whether you were opposed to the plan or not?" sighed Ryoma, voice rising with every word. "The fact is, you still let the plan go on for the whole time, not even telling me what was going on!" Ryoma paused, closing his eyes, containing himself. "Did you even consider it?" Ryoma turned his head away, grimacing bitterly.

Kawamura breath hitched, before closing his eyes and clenching his fists. "Of course I did; anyone else in my position would have done the same. But.." Kawamura's voice cracked, and Ryoma saw the older man's eyes glossen. "..Even if I did, would you really believe me?"

"I!" Ryoma answered almost instantaneously, his mouth moving faster than his mind. Of course not. Who would believe that? "...No. No, I wouldn't"

"Exactly. I could tell you trusted all of us. You really tried your best to open up." Another crack. "I really hoped that they would eventually warm up to you; I really did. But, as you heard, it's not the case." Even though Ryoma never told Kawamura what happened, he could tell the older man could figure it.

Silence followed, although this one held no hostility; it held discomfort. The two had poured out their hearts, and what was left was the humiliating fact that they had both acted childishly.

"Sorry, Kawamura-senpai." Ryoma apologized, voice lacking in the previous anger. "I snapped at you, and you're my senpai. Not to mention I punched you"

Kawamursa shook his head frantically. "No. It's not your fault. It was a perfectly reasonable reaction. Anyone would be super upset to hear something like that."

Ryoma sighed. As if his mind suddenly caught up with his heart, a wave of sadness washed over him. All the people that he had thought was his friends were lying the whole time. Even with Tezuka and Kawamura's obvious lack of participation, it truly did nothing to help the hurt.

Kawamura must have noticed his obvious melancholy, as he closed the distance between the two, pulling the younger boy to his chest to form and awkward hug. The older boy was warm, and the musky smell of sweat was comforting.

After a quick moment, Ryoma moved away. "Senpai, other than now, please don't do that again. I don't want to be considered the protagonist in some tragic tale. Bad things happened to me, but I'm not going to let anyone pity me." He looked up at Kawamra, who gave him a hurt smile. "...Sorry. I know you meant well."

Kawamura waved his hands, signaling that he took no offense. "I'm guessing that we're not going to the hospital today, huh?" Ryoma, for the first time in a while, smiled.

"I doubt that senpai." Ryoma replied, giving his all not to pity himself. No one, not even himself, would pity the Echizen Ryoma.

"I guess we'll go tomorrow." kawamura offered, approved by Ryoma's nod. Just as he was about to leave, he turned back, with hesitant eyes.

"I am truly sorry. You know that, right?"

"...I know."


End file.
